


A Little Dash of Spice

by ofpinetreesandcampfires



Series: Chowen Fics [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Someone wanted something spicy, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpinetreesandcampfires/pseuds/ofpinetreesandcampfires
Summary: Owen: We should spice things up in the bedroom.Charlie: You got it.*Later*Owen: What the hell is on the bed?Charlie, seductively: ~Paprika~***Charlie really wants to do this cool thing from the TV show they're watching, but Owen's a little more reluctant.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: Chowen Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Little Dash of Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon on Tumblr: Would you write something where the boys see something spicy( like online or in a movie) and one of them wants to try it out but they can't figure out exactly how to?

"Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be a fun little experiment.”

“No, the last time we tried one of your little experiments, I almost ended up in the hospital!”

“Yeah, but you gotta admit, it was pretty fun.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

Owen frowns at the TV and then back to Charlie, narrowing his eyes. “If we tried to do that, one of us would probably die.”

“Of fun!” Charlie adds and Owen rolls his eyes. One of these days they’re gonna roll right out of his skull and he’s never going to see them again. Great, now even his brain makes Charlie-level jokes.

“It’s not funny, Char.” Owen crosses his arms. He gestures to the TV. “Someone’s going to get hurt and it’s probably gonna be me.” He runs a hand through his hair. “It’s almost always me.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Charlie responds. “Promise. And we’ll make sure we tick all the boxes. Just so you know what we’re doing.” He beams. “We can make an actual checklist!”

“God, you sound like Jeremy and now you’ve ruined the mood.”

“Let’s just keep watching. I’m getting so many ideas.” 

“I’m not playing along with this.”

“Oh stop being such a Debby downer and write down some things you wanna do.”

“…”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“…”

“I don’t know if you want to kiss me or kill me but, knowing you, I feel like it’s going to be the latter.”

Charlie pinches Owen’s side until he yelps and his intense eyes turn to a scowl, even as he leans down and plants a soft kiss on Charlie’s lips. Owen knows Charlie’s always been more into exploring different things and he’s adventurous and spontaneous and wants to try everything at least once. Owen will indulge him from time to time, but this is where he puts his foot down.

“Dude, look at that.” Charlie points to the screen, flapping his hand and it almost hits Owen’s face. “I could totally do that! I mean, not without practice, but you know what they say.”

“The more Charlie practices, the more Owen ends up in the hospital.”

“That’s not fair,” Charlie whines, looking at Owen upside down from his lap. “Last time it was your fault. You wouldn’t stop touching. I almost duct-taped your hands together.”

“Sounds kinky.” Owen wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re being mean,” Charlie mumbles, arching his back a little bit and wiggling his head further against Owen’s lap and stomach. “Don’t you wanna see where the night takes us?”

“Not if it takes us to hell.”

Charlie rolls his eyes. “Didn’t Maddie say something about a superhell on one of those weird Tumblr shows?” He crosses his arms. “Sounds like fun.”

“We’re not trying that,” he gestures to the screen. “God, how long is this anyway?”

Charlie shrugs as he moves from lying on the couch to sitting on Owen’s lap. His lips curl up into a smile and he leans forward so that their lips are almost brushing. “Long enough to get some ideas.” Before Owen can respond, he knots his fingers into blonde hair and pulls him in for a deep kiss. His tongue runs along the seam of Owen’s lips until the drummer lets him in. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and Owen can feel the other boy rocking slightly against him. Fuck, when did this show become such a turn-on for Charlie? Owen doesn’t get it but, hey, whatever floats his boyfriend’s boat.

After a few minutes of making out and Owen can definitely feel the other boy’s excitement, Charlie pulls away. His cheeks are red and his eyes sparkle in the low light coming from the TV and the windows. “Can we please try, O?” he asks, voice soft. “Just one more time. Then I promise I won’t ask again.” 

He kisses up the side of Owen’s neck, sucks on his pulse point, and the blonde shudders. “Fine, but you’re doing the bulk of the work this time.”

Charlie nods, his whole body almost vibrating with excitement. “Race you!” And suddenly, Owen’s lap is devoid of Charlie and the room’s just a bit emptier as he sprints into the other room. He turns back to the TV and sighs, grabbing the remote to turn it off.

“And three, two, one… time’s up! This spicy dessert round is over,” Ted Allen’s voice says before the TV clicks off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun.
> 
> I will be honest, I don't write mlm smut and that's just a personal preference of mine. I've helped my friend write/edit wlw smut and I'm much more comfortable with that. So I wanted to fill the prompt but I gave it a fun twist.
> 
> I'm gonna hand the prompt off to fanaticalfollower, writer of the Blue Hawaii Chowen fic. Just as a fun suggestion.
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed it. I know it's short but I'm working on a longer, more feels-heavy fic at the moment and wanted to post something fun!
> 
> If you don't get the story... essentially, Charlie and Owen were watching a spicy themed episode of Chopped and Charlie got ideas... and a little horny.


End file.
